Fan: Accachalla famlily tree and papa Accachalla legend.
(i did not write this, a 9 year old child did, so the spelling errors are not my fault) the Accachalla family started from two people princeton qwuack mire ( i can not spell their names correct ) Accachalla and sally betty jessica who gave birth to pappa accachalla. Gertrude was born by paranormal beings un-known and that is why the Accachala's come back from the dead. Same with Maxwell. Papa Accachala and Gertrude were married in the seven elleven and adopted billy, sally, and sue. Billy was born from negetive energy and it is why he can teleport and no clip. Sally was born from satan it is why she is a demon and can set a inferno with her finger tips and kill everyone. Sue was born from well, the masked man who was born with a mask in his face. But we know that the family tree has just began. THE LEGEND OF PAPA ACCACHALLA. I TOTTALY DIDN'T GET IT FROM THE LEGEND OF HERCULES. 10 billion years after the big bang happend papa accachalla and his mighty army of paranormal accachalas he and his soldiers fought back the toilet touchers back to there kingdom. They fought on hard with their swords and tridents. The accachalas almost won but the head toilet toucher ( the grand poo bob of them ) cursed papa accachala and flicked him two trillion light years away. when humans were in the progressive era papa accachala was fat and lazy. When he married gertrude he had forgotton EVERYTHING. Years after when P.I.E paranormal investigator extrordinare finished there work and erased paranormal being as if they were never there, they heard a knock and opend the door to find a baby in a basket with a note telling them the story and that he was indeed papa accachalla Mk.2 . When he was 20 he was decked out in his armour of light just like his sword and sheild. The toilet touchers came with a armada un-amaginable. But in that moment papa accachalla Mk.2 broke his door down with a chuck norris kick and fought off the evil toilet touchers. He rose a army of paranormle accachallas and fought them back to their kingdom. As the accachallas died one by one papa accachalla Mk.2 fought hard shooting a toilet toucher in the neck with a bow and arrow then stabbing another with his trident. He threw his sheild so hard it decapitated a toilet toucher and took his sword out. He ran up the kingdom wall then did a back flip landing on a toilet toucher's back. He sliced open another toilet toucher as he realized he was the last accachalla and Got into the surrender pose then opened his mouth his eyes turned cold black and his mouth shot out fire. He put his hands down then mid way up and shot arcane missiles at them. He watched them burn of blow up into meat bits in mere seconds. He put his hand on the toilet toucher leader's neck and raised him in the air. The toilet toucher leader mjioner ( who was named after thor's hammer ) put his hands on his neck. The accachala put his hand in his stomach and ripped out mjioner's intestines with ancry of furry and rage as mjioner was lifeless the accachalla dropped his body and it fell to the ground. made by venturiantale's fourth subscriber justin. at 9 years old Category:Fan Fiction